


An unspoken promise

by SacredPorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPorn/pseuds/SacredPorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>His heart is pounding so hard in his chest that it physically hurts. He wants to ask questions, he wants to say things, but most of all he wants to rip his blindfold off and turn around to look at Adam's face.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An unspoken promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ["Let's get gay married!" commentfic meme](http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html) but not in response to any of the prompts. Originally posted [here](http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html?thread=1030843#t1030843).

When Kris opens his eyes again, he finds that he can't see a thing and that he is breathing hard. He knows immediately that he's blindfolded - _someone_ has been very helpful in helping him discover his kinks in the past year so it's not a strange feeling or anything - but it does take him a second to register that something is sliding in and out of his ass - not a strange feeling either but he has to make sure he is not dreaming still - slow, slow, like the best kind of torture that he never wants to end.

He moans and presses back to the body plastered to his back, a smile already playing on the corners of his lips. Two fingers slide into his mouth before he can turn his head and say hello, though, so he sucks and licks on auto pilot until a murmured _Morning, baby_ spreads heat from his ear to the rest of his body and he has to open his mouth and pant.

The hand withdraws from his mouth and a leg slips between his to spread him open. The new angle makes each slide of the hard cock in his ass nudge against his sweet spot and he can't help rocking his hips backward to feel it as deep inside him as possible.

He jerks when he feels cold liquid dripped on him, and he moans again when a large hand guides his own to close around his cock. He starts pulling right away but something is off - it's always weird to jerk off with his left hand but this time it's different, it's... strange yet familiar. No, definitely make it more strange than familiar, because it can't be...

"Adam," he breathes before even touching his thumb to the warm band resting on his ring finger, the finger that has been bared for so long save for an unspoken promise of forever - a half-ring tattoo waiting to be completed.

His heart is pounding so hard in his chest that it physically hurts. He wants to ask questions, he wants to say things, but most of all he wants to rip his blindfold off and turn around to look at Adam's face.

Adam has other ideas, though. He speeds up his thrusts a little, closes Kris' hand around his cock again and strokes and rubs at the head. Kris has no choice but to moan and buck and lose himself in the sensation, because he has never had a choice, not when it comes to Adam, not since the first time they locked eyes.

Feeling Adam's soft pants against his ear, Kris imagines Adam's tongue - just his tongue on Kris' ears alone can make him come, as has been proven on one very, _very_ memorable occasion. He would lick the shell of Kris' ear, kiss the skin behind it, suck on the earlobe, slip the tip inside in a rhythm not unlike one he would use to slowly fuck Kris senseless with his cock on a lazy Sunday morning, make Kris shiver down to his toes, whimper and moan and so completely lost in the sensory overload that he doesn't even remember his own name.

But Adam doesn't make Kris forget his name this time. He presses soft kisses on the back of Kris' neck, his hand gentle even as it roams all over Kris' body, pulling and rolling his balls, caressing his abs and mapping his pecs, rubbing his nipples into hard little nubs, teasing the stretched skin around his hole and occasionally slipping a finger in along with his cock, he is doing all these things that make Kris' breath hitch and his whole body shudder, but not so much that makes Kris' mind go blank, because in the end, it's the feeling of the ring dragging against his cock - and the implication behind the gesture, if Kris is honest with himself - that pushes Kris over the edge.

Adam slips his fingers between Kris' and they hold Kris' cock together as he fucks Kris through the aftershocks and then some. By the time Adam shudders and sighs into Kris' ear, Kris is so oversensitized that he feels like every inch of his skin is jumping, yet so numb that he can't even close his mouth.

Adam pulls the blindfold off, and Kris has to blink for a minute before his eyes adjust to the brightness of their hotel room. Then Adam is pulling out and Kris has to close his eyes for a moment and make an involuntary noise at the back of his throat because, _yeah_. He opens his eyes again when he feels Adam pull their joined hands up, and he follows the movement and watches Adam suck their cum-covered fingers into his mouth.

And that's when he sees it. A simple silver band on his own ring finger, and a matching one on Adam's. With some effort, Kris pulls his eyes away from where Adam's tongue is playing with their rings, and looks up at Adam's face, and feels his heart skip a beat as Adam gives him his most brilliant smile, the one reserved just for Kris, the one he never gave anyone else, not even during the years when they could do nothing but wait, wait, wait.

Before Kris can get his brain back online and ask the questions he is supposed to ask and say the things he is supposed to say, Adam licks his lips and beats him to it, "I know we are going to get the tattoos together, but I really wanted to do this." He gives Kris' ring a soft kiss to demonstrate what _this_ means. "I'm never letting you go, and I really wanted to know what it would feel like to put my ring on you."

Kris wants to ask _You couldn't wait till I'm awake?_ and maybe points out _You've already put your rings, plural, on me, multiple times. Remember the leather - ?_ But in the end, he just straddles Adam's hips, sinks his (sore, leaking) ass onto Adam's (wet, still rock hard) cock, and bends forward to kiss Adam's lips, and breathes into his mouth a moan that sounds not unlike a _Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously unbeta'd and obviously written by someone who doesn't really speak English. Sorry for any mistakes and please feel free to point them out! :)


End file.
